This invention relates to a cross connect panel and more particularly to a modular structure allowing for simple and efficient utilization.
In telecommunications it is necessary to cross connect particular telephone lines which extend from the individual telephones within a specific physical location to the trunk circuits which extend through a PBX to the central switching facility. In the past this has been accomplished by telephone company craftspersons in response to requests from customers. In the interest of economy and also because of the changing nature of the telephone industry it is now desirable to have customers make their own telephone rearrangements without using skilled personnel.
The problems which arise are two-fold. First, the typical cross connect field used for the past twenty (20) years is the type where wires are pushed between two closely spaced blades. The blades both cut the insulation on the wire and make electrical contact to complete the connection between the telephone and the PBX or other central switching facility. This operation is one which requires special tools and a certain degree of training.
The second problem is that the construction of typical cross connect fields come as units which then must be individually secured to mounting surfaces. Cross-connect wire support brackets are added where necessary. The wires then must be routed, or dressed properly, so that the cross connect field does not become an unintelligible mass of intertwined multi-colored wires. Again, this is not the type of task the average office worker willingly undertakes. Attempts to rearrange connections on such a cross connect field by an untrained person are difficult at best.